The specific aim for this project is to show the feasibility of a Night Alert Prompting System (NAPS) to reliably identify unsafe nighttime activity and alert caregivers of that activity in home-dwelling cognitively-impaired (CI) individuals. Nighttime activity is a significant problem in home- dwelling dementia individuals. The deleterious effects on caregivers' sleep and the ability to provide care often have the unfortunate consequence of institutional placement. It is essential for researchers to develop empirically tested interventions to prevent the deleterious consequences of nighttime activity. The NAPS is an intervention primarily designed to reduce injuries in CI individuals at night and improve caregiver sleep. Since sleep disruption and need for supervision are predominant predictors of institutionalization, the NAPS may potentially delay nursing home admission, although this will need to be empirically tested if the NAPS proves feasible. The NAPS consists of a small personal computer with a console and loudspeaker, placed at the caregiver's bedside. It will provide text and voice message alarms for unauthorized nighttime activity, including exits from the home. NAPS will identify the exit location to the caregiver, who will take appropriate action. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial application is for home-dwelling cognitively-impaired persons. The primary population are those with dementia from Alzheimer's disease or other causes. Secondary populations include: children with autism or mental retardation and frail or at risk elderly.